


Ursula tells Akko how she feels

by oldamber13



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F, Oral Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:01:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21957055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldamber13/pseuds/oldamber13
Summary: A little fluff and then pure smut
Relationships: Ursula Callistis | Chariot du Nord/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Comments: 1
Kudos: 59





	Ursula tells Akko how she feels

Akko made her way down the dark hall toward Ursula’s room. Professor Ursula had asked Akko to come visit her earlier that day. She specifically told her to come alone and late at night. Akko was excited and slightly nervous. She had no idea why Chariot would want to talk to her that late.  
Akko and Ursula had been spending a lot of time together recently, working on Akko’s flying and getting extra practice on difficult spells. Akko loved every second she spent with her. It was still kinda weird knowing her idol was also her favorite teacher.  
Soon she stood in front or her professor’s door. The large oak structure creaked as she opened it. She stuck her head inside. The large circular room was dark except for the natural moon light that shined through a large window. Akko quietly crept inside. As she pulled the door around she saw Ursula setting at her desk a small candle flickering beside her.  
“Akko how are you doing?” Ursula asked as she turned around.  
“Im great! How are you?” Akko said excitedly with a large smile.  
“Im doing better now that your her.” Ursula said with an almost seductive tone. Akko blushed, “So what did you want to talk about?”  
“Um .. Is it okay if we talk in my bedroom? I just want you to be comfortable so your not as shocked with what I’m about to tell you.” Ursula said nervously looking at the ground.  
“O-Okay.” Akko said as she looked at Chariot. Ursula pushed her glasses up and walked over to her bedroom door.  
The room was dark, unlike the Moonlite room they were in earlier. Ursula waved her wand and candles all around the room lit up. The orange flames danced around the room making it seem nice and cozy. This room was round like the other with a large bed in the center. Candle holders lined the walls and two nightstands stood on either side of the bed.  
Ursula walked to the left side of the bed and took her boots off. She then slid up on the bed and patted the sheets motioning Akko over. Akko was still standing in the doorway anxiously. Akko walked over copying her teacher and taking her shoes off. Akko sat with her legs criss crossed in front of Chariot who laid on her side propping herself up with her arm.  
Akko noticed how nervous Ursula looked. Her eyes darted anywhere but toward Akko.  
“Um. I-uh. I.” Ursula said nervously. Her hands shaking.  
Akko scooted toward Ursula, she placed her hand on Chariot’s.  
“Its okay.” Ursula looked Akko in the eyes. “You can say whatever you need to say to me.” Akko said calming her Professor down.  
“Okay. ... I’ve been having these feelings recently about you.” Akko stared at Chariot her face was getting redder and redder as Ursula talked. “I know it’s weird but when I’m around you I get so happy, and I find myself thinking about you all the time. I know I shouldn’t be thinking these things. Im your teacher but I can’t help it. You are just so beautiful Akko, I just want you.” Ursula’s words lingered in the air. Akko stared at the ground. Both of their faces were bright red and their stomachs were full of butterflies.  
“I’m sorry I shouldn’t have told you this.” Ursula said frantically as she went to get up. Akko grabbed her hand “No don’t leave.” Ursula sat back down. Akko moved close to Ursula, her legs straddling Ursula’s thigh trough her dress. Chariot’s eyes widened through her glasses. Her whole body froze as Akko hugged her.  
“It’s okay. I feel the same way about you.“ Akko said as tears went down her cheeks.  
“I’ve been in love with you ever since I first saw your show when I was little. ``I love you.” Akko said looking at her professor.  
“I love you too.” Ursula said looking At Akko.  
Akko and Chariot looked at each other quietly, still holding one another. Akko moved closer to Ursula’s mouth. Ursula froze. Akko inched closer tilting her head as she slowly opened her mouth. Their lips touched. Akko moved hers slowly. Chariot didn’t even blink at first but soon began to return the kiss. Their lips began moving in rhythm as Akko put her tongue in Chariots mouth. Chariot returned the favor by sticking her tongue in Akko’s mouth. Akko began to buck her hips grinding against her teachers thigh. They made out wildly as Akko dry humped her leg. They pressed their bodies together. Chariots breasts squished against the younger girl. Their excitement escalated and their kissing became even more animalistic. Moans squeezed out between the two mouths. They broke the kiss for a second, their foreheads touching as they caught their breath. Their breathing was fast and rapid. Akko continued to grind on Chariot’s leg. “Chariot!” She moaned as Ursula pulled her in for a kiss. Their tongues wrestled as Akko began to unbutton her school uniform. Akko’s heart was racing with excitement and lust. Her fingers shaking as she unbuttoned all the while kissing her teacher. She broke the kiss and quickly pulled her school vest off. Before Ursula could react Akko began kissing her again as she took off her tie and started unbuttoning her white shirt. Ursula helped her unbuttoning from the bottom as Akko went from the top. Before they had even gotten done Akko broke the kiss and ripped her shirt off. Braking two buttons but she didn’t care. She pulled her shirt off revealing a little pink bra.  
Ursula reached around and unhooked it as Akko put her hands around her neck still grinding on her leg but more slowly. Akko could feel her wetness seeping through her panties. She moved her arms so Ursula could pull it off. Underneath it were two perky breasts. They were small but nice, her nipples were hard with anticipation. Chariot slowly rubbed one between her finger and thumb. Akko moaned as her Professor’s fingers squeezed them. Ursula slowly put her mouth on one and sucked it slightly. Akko moaned even louder that time. She squeezed one breasts as she sucked the other. Her teeth playfully teased her nipple. Akko grabbed Ursula’s head and pulled her in for another kiss before standing up on the bed. She slowly unzipped her skirt and let it fall down. Underneath were pink panties completely drenched in her juices. Ursula stared awestruck at the beautiful girl before her. Although Akko had been stripping during their make out session Ursula hadn’t really admired her body yet. Akko was skinny but still had curves to her body. Her butt was already nice and her breasts fit her young body perfectly. Her pale skin was flawless without blemishes or anything.  
“Are you going to get naked too? Or do you need help?” Akko said with a devilish grin.  
Ursula blushed at Akko’s eagerness. Ursula stood up and unzipped the back of her dress. She held her arms down letting it slide off of her. Underneath Ursula only had black panties and a matching bra. Akko watched slowly rubbing herself through her panties. Ursula took her glasses off and let her bluish black hair fall down. As her hair fell it turned red. Akko’s bit her lip as she looked at Chariot.  
“What do you think?” Ursula said winking at her student. Chariot knew that changing her hair color would really get Akko going. Akko grabbed Chariot and pulled her onto the bed. She climbed on top of her and started kissing her. Ursula returned them with an equal amount of lust. Ursula rose her body up slightly and Akko reached around and unhooked her bra. Akko started kissing her neck and making her way down to her collarbone. She then yanked the bra off revealing Chariots huge breasts. Akko took one in her mouth and sucked on it.  
“Akko!” Ursula screamed as she bit down on her nipple. Akko bit her lip hearing her teacher yell her name made her even wetter. Akko stood up over Chariot and peeled her panties off. Strands of pre cum stuck from her vagina to the fabric. Akko tossed them to the side and stood over Chariots face. Ursula could see the light glistening off of Akko’s wet lips.  
“I want to taste you.” Chariot said as Akko lowered herself on to her professor. Ursula looked Akko in the eyes as she stuck her tongue inside her student. Akko moaned and grabbed Chariots red hair. Ursula worked her tongue back and forth tasting Akko’s juices. Akko moved her hips back and forth as she moaned. Ursula held on to Akko’s legs and moved her thumb over to rub her clit. Akko jolted with pleasure yanking Chariots hair.  
“I can’t believe I’m getting eaten out by Shiny Chariot. Oh my god! Professor!” Akko yelled as Chariot worked her tongue. She rubbed her clit faster making Akko scream.  
“Aaahhh! Im going to c-cum!” Akko said shaking. Ursula went faster after hearing this. She wanted Akko’s sweet juices on her face. She wanted to taste her lust.  
She had been wanting this for so long. Akko moved her hips faster as she gripped her hair even tighter.  
“AAAHHH! Im cuming. Akko moaned as she orgasmed. Her juices filled Chariots mouth. Akko jerked violently. She climbed off of her teachers face still moaning. She laid down next to her panting as her vagina pulsed sending wave after wave of pleasure through her body.  
“You made me cum so h-hard. Im still f-feeling it. Ah-uh.” Akko moaned into Ursula chest, her face buried in her breasts. Ursula smiled as she held Akko close to her.  
“Its okay just ride it out. I’ve got you.” Chariot said as she kissed the top of her head.


End file.
